Demon
by Kqurota Hestaine
Summary: Kenpachi and Yachiru continue their journey. Sequel to "Nameless".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I thought I would make a sequel to Nameless. Hope you like it. Just so you know, I don't think I got the spelling of all the Japanese words right, sorry guess I'm not perfect.

I forgot to include this on my last story.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I wish i did though.

* * *

><p><span>Demon<span>

Demon

Kenpachi walked into a new town in a new district of Rukongai, Yachiru perched on his shoulder. Looking around skeptically he told Yachiru, "I don't think we'll be seeing much excitement here in this town. "

Yachiru couldn't agree more, but looking around some more she thought, _'this place might not be much for excitement, but it looks like a good place to rest._'

Nodding to herself Yachiru piped up, "It looks like a good place to rest though. Wanna stay here for a little while?"

"Don't see why we couldn't, you wanna stay?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then, we'll stay for a little while."

"Yay!"

Meanwhile, the townspeople were looking at the pair strangely, wondering why they were talking about excitement and staying. They often welcomed new people, but this pair was strange and rugged. Well if they were staying only a little while they could handle it, and just shrugged it off. Little did they know, a little while did not mean a few days.

* * *

><p>A few years later, the townspeople watched the alleys and empty houses with fear. It was not the giant they feared, they had long since learned that if you were weak he had no interest in you beyond that you existed. No, they feared the pink haired terror that travelled with him, the one named Kusajishi Yachiru.<p>

She would appear when you least expected it, out of empty houses or alleyways, sometime seemingly appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the street. She would run around laughing, chasing people around until she caught them, or they collapsed from exhaustion. She called it her "playtime". And all the giant did was laugh, not even attempting to restrain the pink haired terror.

It was during one of her playtimes that two new strangers appeared. Yachiru, excited, quickly ran off to "play" with them. What followed was something no one had expected.

The first stranger jumped out of the way, and the second stranger reversed the "game". He began to chase Yachiru, quickly catching her. She was giggling, "I like the new game, can we play some more?"

After seeing this display of ability, the townspeople took a closer look at the two strangers. The first one, who had jumped, was bald and wore a short grey yukata. He carried a sword slung over his shoulder, relaxed as only one who had experience could be. The stranger holding Yachiru was, there was no other way to put it, a pretty boy. He wore a long flowered kimono, wore his hair straight and impeccably neat. However that was not what got them, it was the fact that his face, hands, and feet looked like they were made of porcelain. He had plucked eyebrows, and he had decorated one of them with two short, thin feathers, one orange and one green.

The pretty boy raised his decorated eyebrow at the girl he was holding. "Pray tell, what were you doing when you tried to run us down? Was it this 'game' of yours?"

"Yup! But you came up with a new one. Do you think we could play both?"

"'Fraid not little girl, I'm look'n for a strong person to fight."

"Oh, I know someone; he's been waiting for somebody strong to come along so he can fight them!"

Wriggling out of the pretty boy's grip she led them to an alleyway where there was something sitting draped in a dark cloth. "Kenny, wake up there's someone here to fight you!"

The thing in the alleyway grunted and stood up, revealing a giant of a man. "So, you want to fight me?" Kenpachi grinned, "I've been wait'n for somebody to come along that was willing to fight me."

Looking the challenger up and down, seeing how scrawny looking he was. Kenpachi asked, "You sure you're up for it?"

The stranger grinned, "Size doesn't mean shit; it's how you use it that counts."

Kenpachi's grin spread, looking positively feral as stepped out into the street. "Well then, let's see if you can back up those words of yours."

The bald stranger just grinned even wider, "I'll tell you my name so you'll know it before you die. My name is Ikkaku."

Kenpachi snorted, "I'll tell you mine if you live."

Following his comment he swung a sword that they had not seen before. Ikkaku quickly blocked, the ensuing clash sending waves of pain down his arm as the man's riatsu crashed down on him, pushing him down into the ground. The man never stopped his attack, swinging again and again, pushing Ikkaku farther down. The only thing Ikkaku could think was '_Holy shit this guy is _powerful_._' Gritting his teeth he tried to strike back, but getting struck down faster than he could blink. He laid there on the ground bleeding, "Kill me, and finish it."

"No" was the calm response.

"Why the hell not?" Ikkaku screamed outraged. "It will only be dishonor for me if you do not kill me!"

"I don't kill injured people, and if you fight me and live you're an injured person. Live and come back at me again and again, 'till you can fight me and win. And to keep my promise, and so you can find me again, my name is Zaraki Kenpachi."

Ikkaku glared at Kenpachi and declared, "I will hunt you down and fight you again and again until I defeat you."

Kenpachi grinned, "I look forward to it. C'mon Yachiru, this town has served its purpose."

Yachiru giggled running to Kenpachi, stopping only to bow to Ikkaku, "Thanks for playing with Kenny! He had fun!" Continuing on, she leapt up onto Kenpachi's shoulder, holding on as he blasted out of the town.

As he watched Kenpachi go, Ikkaku remembered something a person had told him once, '_Beware the Demon of Zaraki. He is a giant of a man, with long black hair and is accompanied by a pink haired girl. He calls himself Zaraki Kenpachi._' Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at the disappearing back, "I'll remember you Zaraki Kenpachi, Demon of Zaraki."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>By the way, I am looking for a Beta, so please, help me. I'm a little self concious about my spelling and grammar. Criticize me, I probably need the help. R&R please, it inspires me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Though I repeat, I am looking for a Beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I still wish I did though. Things would be so much more fun.

* * *

><p>Hellfire<p>

Kenpachi stared at the woman who was positively snarling at him. All he had done was taken out her two guards, who were clearly incompetent. Yachiru wasn't helping things, sitting on his shoulder and giggling. Looking up at the girl, the woman quirked an eyebrow, "She see stuff like this often?"

"Often enough, and since your growling at me because of those incompetent fools behind be, I'll let you know that they're not fatally injured, or even dead. They'll recover."

The woman sighed, "Alright since you cleared that up, mind telling me why you're here?"

"Looking for a place to stay. Yachiru hasn't been feeling really good the past few days, so we were looking for a place to rest."

"Not feeling good, well alright. I'll let you stay for a while. Follow me."

Moving forward the woman led them between the strange arches that stood in front of her house (two legs in the air holding up a sign that read Shiba Kukkaku). Leading them inside she asked, "Where are you headed after you leave here?"

"Seretei."

"Really; why do you want to go there?"

"It's better than where we came from. The main reason though is that the strongest of all the people in Soul Society live there. And I wanna fight 'em."

"A fighter eh? You'll fit right in there. Though with your reiatsu, you could probably become a Taicho. You planning on it?"

"I'm going where ever my sword takes me in there."

"Do you know how you're going to get in?"

"No clue, haven't thought about that yet."

"I'll cut you a deal. You become a Taicho, and I'll let you stay here and get you into Seretei."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, we'll start planning tonight, and break in after you little girl recovers. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Good. Put the girl in here, my people will take care of her." The woman motioned toward a room. "By the way I didn't tell you my name, or hear yours. My name's Shiba Kukkaku. Yours is…?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi"

"Ahhh….Demon of Zaraki," noticing his questioning look she said, "Word travels fast around here. I heard about six months before. Funny world a'int it."

Grinning as Kenpachi set Yachiru on the bed (she was fast asleep having grown bored of their talk rather quickly) he replied, "Ha-ha, I didn't think word travelled that quickly, but apparently it does. Glad I'm known though, saves having to introduce myself to everyone I meet."

Kukkaku laughed at that. "Come on to the dining room, dinner is being served as we speak. We will start discussing our plans there."

* * *

><p>Three weeks of planning later, they were ready to make their move. The staff was glad to see the pair go. Yachiru had recovered in the first week, and for the past two had been terrorizing the staff. Neither Kukkaku nor the man named Kenpachi had lifted a finger to help; they just sat and laughed while drinking sake.<p>

"Is everything ready?" Kukkaku was performing a last check of everything.

"Everything is ready!" Yachiru responded for both her and Kenpachi.

"Alrighty, best of luck to you; now get into the cannon and prepare for launch!"

Kenpachi stepped into the cannon, holding the Kukkaku Cannon Ball. He powered it up and waited for the launch.

Outside, Kukkaku prepared the launch and enacted the kidou that would set off the launch.

The cannon fired the ball high into the air, Kukkaku's kidou sending it flying in the direction it was to go. The cannon ball flew through the air finally colliding with the barrier that surrounded Seretei.

The ball breaking through, it landed on the ground. Kenpachi deactivated it, tossing it to the side. The Shinigami were running towards him swords raised. Kenpachi looked at them all horribly depressed. '_They sent goddamn weaklings at me! Stupid idiots._' Charging forward he blasted through them, approaching a compound that had the number eleven on the front. "Must be one of the divisions Kukkaku told me about." Kenpachi mused aloud. "Figure this is as good as any other."

Kenpachi walked into the compound calling out, "Is the Taicho here? My only business is with him." Everyone around them stopped moving, recognizing a challenge for the Taicho.

A man with a white haori over his uniform stepped forward. "I am the Taicho you seek. Judging by your request you are challenging me for my seat. But to be sure I must ask you, _are_ you challenging me for my seat."

Kenpachi grinned, "You bet your ass I am."

The Taicho nodded, "Then let us begin."

The Taicho released his zanpaktou, and waited. Kenpachi, not having much patience, struck first. The Taicho raised his blade to defend himself, shocked by the strength the man had and the power of his reiatsu. The battle lasted all of five minutes, though that was long for Kenpachi, ending with the death of the Taicho. He asked with his final breath, "I would like to know the name of my successor."

Kenpachi stood tall, announcing so that all, not just the fallen Taicho, would here, "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi and I am your new Taicho."

All the people around him gasped, the fearful murmur rippling around him,"Kenpachi Zaraki... the Demon of Zaraki?"

But the fallen Taicho just smiled, for he had seen what the others had not, the tender way in which Kenpachi had treated his charge (the pink haired girl that had come with him) as she leapt off of his shoulder and onto the surrounding wall. He would treat his men well. Still smiling the fallen Taicho closed his eyes of the last time.

Two people who stood in the back noticed the fallen Taicho's smile and smiled as well, silently cheering at Zaraki Kenpachi's proclamation. They hoped that he would remember them from nearly four years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Hope you enjoyed! R&R please. I am not afraid of criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed the ride! This is the last chapter. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I own Kentaro though. *hugs Kentaro*

* * *

><p>Demon Taicho<p>

After the battle, several messengers ran off to tell the other Taicho's what had happened. Many raised their brows at this turn of events, but did not protest, as he had technically followed all the appropriate procedures. The Sotaicho sighed, thinking '_More paper work, and if the reports of his behavior are true, he won't be doing very much paper work himself.'_ The Sotaicho sighed again.

Following his announcement, Kenpachi bent down and took the fallen Taicho's haori. Slinging it over his shoulder he walked into the headquarters of the division. Sitting down on the edge of the platform that held his desk, he looked around at all the division members that had followed him in. While he was looking around, Yachiru raced up to his side. Many of the division members were startled, as they had not seen her before, having focused solely on the giant that was now their Taicho.

One member stepped forward with an angry look in his eyes, "I want to ask you why you did this. Was it for status? Was it for money? What was it for?"

Kenpachi shrugged, "I did it because I made a deal with somebody, and because this is where my sword led me."

The Shinigami stood aghast, "That is your reason, the whole reason why you killed our Taicho? You made a deal with someone, and your sword led you here?"

"Yup, you got a problem with that?"

"Yes I have a problem with that! You killed our Taicho for practically no reason!"

"I didn't know you had to have a reason. And to clarify the deal I made, the deal was I had to become a Taicho in return for housing and getting into Seretei. Also, just to remind you, _I_ am now your Taicho."

"You are no Taicho of mine." Saying so, the Shinigami stormed out, and they never saw him again.

The two shinigami in the back snorted at the other shinigami's behavior. Then one announced to the room, "You don't have to like your Taicho, you just have to deal with 'em."

Looking over at the two Shinigami in the back, Kenpachi grinned, recognizing Ikkaku and his companion. Snorting he said, "So you two became Shinigami as well. " Motioning towards Ikkaku's companion he asked, "I never heard your name the last time we met. Care to tell me it now?"

"Of course Taicho, my name is Yumichika."

Yachiru squealed at hearing the name, "Now I have nicknames for both of you!" Pointing at Ikkaku she said, "Your nick name is Q-ball!" Pointing at Yumichika she said, "And your name Yumi!"

Ikkaku's eye twitched violently at his new "nickname", while Yumichika batted his eyelashes at Yachiru and said, "What a lovely nickname, why thank you Fukutaicho." Looking at Kenpachi, "That is, of course, assuming that she is our Fukutaicho."

Kenpachi nodded, "You got it right Yumichika, she is your new Fukutaicho."

All of the other Shinigami in the room gasped. Then one piped up, "I guess it is reasonable as our last Fukutaicho walked out the door earlier."

Another one asked, "But where is her zanpaktou, she has to have one in order to be a Fukutaicho."

Yachiru giggled at that. She held up her zanpaktou and said, "I have one. Here it is!"

The Shinigami in the room stood with their jaws agape, the zanpaktou was of normal length, but it had wheels on the sheath. Still giggling Yachiru settled back down as Ikkaku and Yumichika burst out laughing, both at the appearance of the zanpaktou and the expressions on the other shinigamis' faces.

Snorting, Kenpachi said, "Now that you have seen that she has a zanpaktou, can we get on with business?"

"Of course Taicho; um…just to let you know, the other Taichos and the Sotaicho will be coming by soon. It is standard procedure for a new Taicho to meet all of the Taichos and the Sotaicho."

"Alright, anything else I need to know before they come knocking down my door?"

"Just that the Fukutaicho should keep her zanpaktou visible so there aren't any problems with installing her as our Fukutaicho."

"Alright, you remember that Yachiru, you got that."

"Hai!"

Pointing at the informative Shinigami Kenpachi said, "You there."

Pointing at himself the Shinigami asked, "Me?"

"Yes you, what's your name?"

"My name is Kentaro, Taicho sir."

"Alright then, Kentaro, you are now my fourth seat."

"And you two," pointing at Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Ikkaku, you are my third seat; Yumichika, you are my fifth seat. Any questions?"

"No sir." Chorused all of the division members.

"Good, now all of you scram, except for my fifth seat and up."

The division member closest to the door opened the door and all of the division member filed out. The only people left in the room were Yumichika, Kentaro, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Kenpachi.

Shortly afterwards, there was a polite nock on the door. Kentaro walked over and opened the door. All of the Taichos filed in. The Sotaicho was easily recognizable to Kenpachi. His reiatsu filled the room and even seemed to go beyond the whole entire compound. The Taichos stood in a line in front of Kenpachi with the Sotaicho standing in the middle and a little forward of the others.

The Sotaicho stepped forward, "I am the Sotaicho, Yamamoto Genryuusai. All those standing around me are the Taichos. Each will introduce themselves, and in return, we ask that you introduce yourself."

Without waiting for a response from Kenpachi, Sotaicho Yamamoto motioned to the first Taicho standing in line. Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow thinking, '_Well he certainly is short and to the point. Glad I won't have to deal with long drawn out discussions with him._' Kenpachi then turned his attention to the speaker.

The speaker was short and wore a haori like his with short sleeves. She wore a yellow sash around her waist and her hair was cut short except for the two front locks which were braided and wrapped in a white cloth. She had a zanpaktou the length of a short sword that was strapped crosswise at the waist on her back. "I am the Taicho of the Second Division, Soi Fon Taicho."

'_Nice, short and sweet. Won't have to worry about long drawn out shit with her either._'

The second speaker was slightly off. He had closed eyes, but he peeked out of them for a moment when he was looking at Kenpachi, and he could see that the speaker had red eyes. He also wore a sleeveless haori and had a zanpaktou the size of a wakizashi. "I'm the Taicho o' the Second Division, Ichimaru Gin Taicho. Nice ta meet ya."

'_Don't like the smile much, and I can tell he likes pushing peoples buttons. Ugh, I hate people like that._'

The third speaker was quite different from either of the first two speakers. She had a very gentle appearance, but you could feel that she could get nasty if she needed to. She was fairly tall and her zanpaktou was long and curved, hanging from her shoulder by strap attached to either end. "My name is Unohana Retsu Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Fourth Division. Pleased to meet you. I hope you will find your time as a fellow Taicho pleasant."

'_Pleasant, little long winded, but pleasant. Don't think I want to piss her off though._'

The fourth speaker was too pleasant looking. His appearance caused immediate distrust in Kenpachi. He had a long sleeved haori, had short brown hair and wore glasses. From what he could see of his eyes through the glare off the glasses they were brown. His zanpaktou was rather unremarkable. But it was his seemingly congenial personality that set Kenpachi off. "I am Aizen Sousuke Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Fifth Division. I am pleased to meet you."

'_He is too pleasant, the kind of pleasant you are when you are faking it. I don't trust him. I better watch him._'

The fifth speaker made Kenpachi want to laugh. He was clearly a noble, and from the looks of it the head of one of the four noblest houses. He wore a sleeveless haori and fancy gloves that covered the back of his hands and his palms ending at his wrist, the gloves were white and had a jewel on the back of the glove. He also wore the Kensaikan that the heads of noble houses wore. His zanpaktou was of normal length and shape, the guard was square. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya Taicho. You may call me Kuchiki Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Sixth Division."

'_Perfect; can't have a full company without the noble with a stick up his ass._'

The sixth speaker was something new. He was bigger than Kenpachi by quite a bit (about twice his size). He had a large helmet on his head so you couldn't see his face, but he did have yellow eyes. He wore the same bronze armor that his helmet was made from to pin his haori down on his shoulders and to cover the back of his hands. He too had a sleeveless haori. He had a zanpaktou that reflected his size. "I am Komamura Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Seventh Division. Pleased to meet you."

'_Well I have officially met the giant. He has also set the record for the most covered up person I have ever seen. Is he allergic to the sun or something?_'

The seventh speaker made Kenpachi want to cry. He was fairly tall and was rather tanned. He couldn't tell if his Taicho's haori was short or long sleeved because he wore a long sleeved pink and _flowery_ haori over top of it. He wore a wide brimmed straw hat and wore his medium length dark brown hair in a pony tail that had _flowers_ on the tie. He had _two_ zanpaktou, both tucked into his sash on his left side. "Hello, I'm Kyoraku Shunsui. I'm the Taicho of the Eighth Division. Feel free to drop by if you ever feel like having a drink!"

'_He's either nutty or not straight, or a combination of both. A drink I could do, conversation with him; not so much._'

The eighth speaker was a surprise to Kenpachi. He was blind. He was black and wore a weird visor over his eyes, and had a weird orange scarf-like thingy wrapped around his neck that stuck up in the back. He had his hair in dread locks and wore a sleeveless haori. His zanpaktou was of normal length with an oval guard and a ring attached to the guard. "I am Tousen Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Ninth Division."

'_Didn't know they let blind people in; Hunh, funny world._'

The ninth speaker made Kenpachi raise an eyebrow. He looked no older than twelve. He had a serious attitude, which looked absolutely hilarious on a kid that looked like he should be at home sitting on momma's lap. He had white hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a sleeveless haori and his zanpaktou was strapped to his back, the end of the sheath nearly touching the ground. The guard was an interesting star shape, except it only had four points. "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro Taicho. I would appreciate it if you would call me Hitsugaya Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Tenth Division. Pleased to meet you."

'_This is even funnier than the noble. A stuck up kid, wow, they let just anybody join don't they."_

The tenth speaker made him leery. He had some sort of white mask over his face and had a purple mohawk; the rest of his head was black. He had weird pastel white hands with long purple nails. He wore a long sleeved haori and had his zanpaktou in the middle of his front. "I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri Taicho. I am the Taicho of the Twelfth Division. I am telling you now; keep yourself and your men out of my labs or you will suffer my wrath."

'_A cocky scientific asshole that seems to have turned himself into a science experiment. Wonderful._'

The final speaker was pretty normal compared to the rest. He was fairly tall and had a fairly pale complexion, as if he was sickly and didn't see the sun much. He had long white hair that ran down his back. He wore a long sleeved haori and his zanpaktou was of normal length and was tucked into his sash on his left side. "Hello, my name is Ukitake Juushiro. I am the Taicho of the Thirteenth Division. I am pleased to meet you. I hope you have a pleasant time as our fellow Taicho."

'_Pleasant, looks rather sickly, but still pleasant.'_

"Well I suppose it is time to introduce myself now. My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, and am now the Taicho of the Eleventh Division. The little pipsqueak here is my new Fukutaicho Kusajishi Yachiru."

Yachiru bowed at the mention of her name, she had been surprisingly silent during the introductions, and he soon found out why. Throwing her hands up in the air she cheered, "I have come up with nicknames for everybody!"

The Taicho's all looked slightly surprised. Pointing to Soi Fon Yachiru said, "Your nickname is Bossy Taicho!"

Soi Fon looked slightly infuriated. Pointing at Ichimaru Gin, "You're Funny Taicho!"

Ichimaru looked like he was trying not to laugh. Pointing at Unohana Retsu, "Your nickname is Mommy Taicho!"

Unohana smiled gently. Pointing at Aizen, "You're Hidey Taicho!"

Aizen looked quizzical. Kenpachi thought '_So she noticed it too. Smart girl._' Pointing at Kuchiki Byakuya she said, "Your nickname is Byabya Taicho!"

Byakuya looked like he was going to have an apoplexy. Yachiru pointed at Komamura, "You're Helmet Taicho!"

Kenpachi couldn't tell what his reaction was, as his head was covered by a helmet. Pointing at Kyoraku Shunsui she said, "Your nickname is Flowery Taicho!"

Kyoraku just laughed. Pointing at Tousen, "You're Shady Taicho!"

Tousen looked confused. Pointing at Hitsugaya Toushiro, "You're Whitey Taicho!"

The kid just sighed and looked resigned. Pointing at Kurotsuchi Mayuri, "You're Creepy Taicho!"

Kenpachi had to fight laughter at that one. Kurotsuchi looked infuriated. Pointing at Ukitake Juushiro, "Your nickname is Nice Taicho!"

Ukitake grinned. Finally pointing at Sotaicho Yamamoto Genryuusai Yachiru said, "And your nickname is Old Taicho!"

Sotaicho just looked at her, then shook his head. "Now that we have all apparently been "assigned" nicknames by the new Fukutaicho of the Eleventh Division, it is time to be getting back to our duties." Turning to Kenpachi he said, "There is a Taicho's meeting every morning a seven o'clock. I expect to see you there every morning starting tomorrow unless you have a valid reason. Good Day."

After Sotaicho finished speaking all of the Taicho's left. It was the beginning of fun times.

* * *

><p>Many years later, the alarms were sounding. Ryoka had broken into Seretei (no doubt with the help of Kukkaku). And rumors had it that the orange haired ryoka was strong. Kenpachi grinned and took off to find this Kurosaki Ichigo. He hoped it would be an enjoyable fight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>It is official this is the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed. R&R Please!


End file.
